Big Time Adventures: Hide! Alternate Ending
by KatherineMP20
Summary: Alternate Ending. The guys are found by Katie's -OC- RA. MILD LANGUAGE


***AN* Alternate Ending to Big Time Adventures: Hide!. This really could just be read as a continuation of the story but it made a good alternate ending just because I liked the way it ended.***

They each finished getting completely dressed and ready to go out for breakfast. James and Logan were sitting on the bed, Kendall was on the couch and Carlos was in Katie's desk chair. Katie was in the front of the mirror in her bathroom finishing getting ready. She never took too long; she was usually ready in less than 10 minutes. The guys talked amongst themselves while they waited for her, occasionally calling out to Katie to include her. A knock on the door silenced them quickly. They looked towards the door as Katie popped her head out of the bathroom. She had her hair tie in her mouth, and one hand holding a portion of hair. She looked through the peep hole to see her RA.

"Just a sec!" She said calmly

She looked back at the boys and motioned in a slight panic who it was. They got up and rushed around the room.

"I am NOT getting back in the closet!" James said in a loud, forced whisper while motioning with his hands.

"you don't have too. Just get in the tub!" She said back in a whisper

"The tub?" He questioned.

"Yeah just go. Trust me." she began as he took a few loud steps "Be quiet about it!" He slowed down and took a turn into the bathroom. She heard the curtain open and close as she closed the closet doors on Carlos and Logan who had just dodged in. Kendall was left standing in the room with no where to go. She motioned for him to get on the floor next to her bed and threw covers over him. She ran to the door to be face to face with one of her RA's.

"Good Morning Katie!" She said cheerily

"Morning Jessica. What's up?" Katie replied

"I came to drop off some forms for you to fill out. And to give you a flyer for one of the upcoming events." She informed Katie

"What's the event?" Katie asked as she was handed a set of papers.

"The event is a pool party. It's going to double as a floor meeting.""Another one? For what?" She sighed, a little worried.

"This one is just to cover some of the procedures for spring break." Jessica brushed off.

"Really? Already? Seems like I just got back." Katie replied surprised

"I know right? The meeting is mandatory, I know you have night classes though, so you are excused for being late." Jessica said.

"Ok. Good to know. We've been getting out early lately although you watch, the one day I need to get out early is the day she's going to want to extend class…" Katie responded.

"I know. Isnt that the way it always happens?" She paused. "Oh it seems, I don't have that last form. Hang on." she turned down the hall and called out to one of the other RA's who was at the opposite end doing the same thing. "Ray do you have anymore of the Spring Break release forms?"

"Uhhh…." He started as he flipped through his pile of papers. "Yep. Right here." he began to walk down the hall.

"Be right back" Jessica said as she jogged down to meet Ray. She came back and handed Katie the paper. "Ok just fill these out and slide these two under my door, hand this one in to Res-Life, this one to student accounts, and this one to your advisor." She instructed. "Oh and you need this." she reached underneath all the papers to grab from a quite thick stack. It turned out to be a rather large packet of papers. "This is from the Animal Behavior and Training Department"

"Of course it is…" She sighed sarcastically.

"Fill this out, read it over, sign it, and attach whatever you need to and give to either Mr. Rochet or Mrs. Smidt." She said.

"Got it. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Anything else?"

"Oh right! I'll let it slide this time but keep in mind that you arent allowed to have overnight guests."

Katie looked at her with a confused look.

"Katie I know you have guys in there. Don't make me search."

Katie just stared at her, somewhat stunned but staying serious, just in case she was bluffing.

"Come on out guys." Jessica called out into the room. There was no response. The guys weren't sure if they should respond or not and waited for someone else to call out first. When no one did, they stayed put and silent. "Alright then, I'll search for them."

Katie stood aside to let Jessica in. Jess went straight in to the room and looked around each corner. She moved to the other side of the bed and saw the pile of blankets on the floor. She ignored it and came back to the door. She stopped at the closet and opened it. A blanket was hanging from the pole. She moved it to the side and saw Logan and Carlos. They stared at her in surprise and shock before Logan gave a little smile and waved. Jess stood back and motioned for them to come out. She shut the closet doors and stood next to the guys staring at Katie.

"Told you I knew." she said. Before Katie could respond she continued "Where's the blonde?" The three of them looked at her with surprised looks on their faces. Logan and Carlos looked back at Katie, wondering what to do next. Katie was just as puzzled.

"Well?" she said a tad impatient.

"I'm here." Kendall responded. They all looked back inside the room and saw the blankets move as Kendall dug himself out and stood up.

"I know there is one more. Where is he? Tell him to come out."

"James, come out, show's over." Logan called out. There was no response.

"James!" Katie called out

"Hang on, I'm busy." James responded. Jessica followed the response into the bathroom and pulled the curtain back. James was standing there texting. He finished then looked up.

"Hey there" he said with a small smile. Jessica just stood there and motioned for him to get out. He did so and stood with the others. After a moment of silence as they stared at each other, Katie finally spoke.

"Ok, I got to know. How did you know?"

"I went downstairs to grab a bite to eat and noticed hotel staff trying to fend off a mob. I took a closer look and saw a bunch of teens holding signs. I asked the hotel staff and they said someone spotted some 'celebrity' and tweeted the location. I looked at the signs and noticed the words Big Time Rush. I get back up stairs and look it up and low and behold I find you. I looked up some more and saw that these guys are the band that everyone outside is after." she explained. "And I saw this one trying to sneak down the hall" She was pointing to Carlos.

"I guess that means no breakfast huh?" Kendall lamented.

"I don't think we're going to be able to leave at all." Carlos added.

"That may not be the case. I have an idea. Hear me out. Check twitter for any mention of any of us being in this hotel." Katie instructed.

"On it." James acknowledged. The guys whipped out their phones and scrolled through their tweets, looking for anything that may help them.

"I got something!" Logan called out. Katie went over to him as he flipped his phone for her to see. A girl had spotted them and tweeted it, just like Jessica had said.

"Ok Retweet and respond to it. Tell them you arent here, that they are mistaking. I'm going to go downstairs and see if I can do anything. Keep watch on the tweets and respond as necessary ."

"Wait, why are you going down?" Carlos asked

"Wont that cause more problems?" Jessica asked.

"Chances are most if not all of the people down their want to see the band. If I show up, they will either get disappointed and leave or they may just be satisfied talking with me for a little bit and then leave. Just keep saying you arent here. I'll take care of the rest." Katie said. She left the room and headed to the lobby. Hotel staff were still trying to get everyone to leave so other hotel guests and residents could come and go without trouble.

"Excuse me, miss. We advise that you don't leave unless it is absolutely necessary. We could escort you, however we are short handed."

"that's ok. Actually I think I might be able to try. Would you be willing to let me take a stab at it?"

"Anything. We are desperate to get them to leave. Maybe they would listen to you since you are close to their ages."

"I'll try my best, no guarantee though." She said as she walked towards the door. She stopped and turned to the staff. "Here, can someone hold this for me?" she asked as she took off her college jacket. She didn't want anyone to see it and then be harassed/stalked at school. A staff member took it and Katie proceeded out the doors.

Screams became abundant at the sight of Katie. She was quite shocked at the reaction but expected it to die down rather quickly. It took a while for them to calm down enough for Katie to speak.

"Big Time Rush, is not here. I don't know where you got that information from but it was false. The only true info you would get, would be directly from us or our managers. On another note, I'm sure they guys would be quite upset, as am I, that all of you are skipping school. I'm extremely disappointed. I have school today, later in the day though. All your screaming and mobbing the entrance has disrupted several guests this morning. I for one am not a morning person, I was woken up by staff so I was already up. Never the less, many of you are old enough to know what is right and what is wrong and how wrong it is to think only of yourselves and trying to get to people who arent even here without care about anyone else." She reprimanded the crowd. "I believe I have reprimanded you all enough. I expect everyone to return to school or home immediately, however because I am not completely heartless and as a sort of apology for my bitter crankiness, I will stay for about 10 minutes or so to answer questions, get pictures or autographs, if anyone wants to stay that is. But only 10 minutes no more, I need breakfast!"

The crowd gathered around for questions and Katie answered them all as best she could without giving too much away. The crowd was surprisingly small. Police arrived shortly after Katie gave her speech. They directed each person off the premises after they decided they were done. Katie went back inside after about 15 minutes and the rest of the crowd was dissipated. Police stayed to deterr anymore fans from staying. Katie went back upstairs to her room. The guys were relieved when she cam back unscathed. They asked many questions and she detailed it all. Once they were satisfied, they headed out for some breakfast at Ihop.

***AN* The last half of the story kinda feels like it doesnt belong. I'm talking about the original character talking to fans. I figure the story could've/should've ended at them finding out there were fans outside. I know my character sounds a bit bitchy but it really is just because she is cranky because she was woken up so early. I also put a little of my own thoughts into this, when fans 'stalk' celebs, they dont always put others needs before their own. They are so concerned with meeting the stars and getting autographs/pics, they dont care who they disturb/hurt. They miss school and everything. its crazy, these are the same fans that want to be famous. hate to break it too you, but fail school, you cant be famous. BTR work hard to get where they are, its not just all fun and games, we dont get to see the blood, sweat and tears they put into the show and album. We see smiles and love not hate and tiredness. Being famous is a lot of hard work; hard work most wannabes dont want to do. **

**Now i'm not saying this is all fans, not at all. there are some fans that have a level head on their shoulders. I love BTR and all the hard work they go through. if i had the chance, I would interview them with all the questions you wouldnt think to say. I actually have a list started somewhere in my room. But one step at a time, I havent even seen them in concert or met them yet. I live in one of those "narnia" states. They were coming to my state during their BWY tour, but tickets sold out in a day!**

**I may be taking a short break on writing, I have an injury on my hand. I may turn it into a story though...hmm.**


End file.
